Coming To Realize Feelings
by LombaxShooter
Summary: It started with a night at Amys that Sonic noticed he couldn't stop thinking about her but thanks to an old friend Sonic finally understands what he needs to do in order to show his fellings towards Amy


Coming to Realize Feelings

I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega

It was a quite evening in Station Square. "Ah work was tough today." said Amy Rose. Amy was a pink hedgehog who had always had a crush on a blue hedgehog who's name was Sonic.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." she thought. She headed to the kitchen and got an apple and poured some coffee. "I wonder what Sonic is doing?" she thought to herself.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. "Who could be out here at 8:00 at night?" she asked. She open the door and saw Sonic standing there out of breath. "Sonic what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Oh I was out here doing something so I decided to stop by and say hi." he explained. "Well come on in." she said welcomly.

Sonic walked into Amy's house looking at all the designs that Amy had made in her house. "Dang Amy, I didn't know you were such a good designer." he said. "Well, I have had time to do a little redecorating" she said in a proud voice.

Amy noticed something was wrong with Sonic. He was breathing heavily like someone who had ran a mile. Then, she noticed that his shirt was all red on his side. "Sonic, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired." he answered.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you shirt and why's it all red like that?" she said in a worried tone. "No Amy I'm really okay." he said heavily. "Sonic lift up your shirt for a second!" she answered. Sonic just did what Amy asked him to do and pulled off his shirt.

Amy couldn't believe what she saw. There was a big gash in Sonic's side from where it looked like he had been stabbed. "Sonic what happened to your side?!?" she yelled. Sonic just sat there with his head turned. "Sonic answer me!" she demanded. "All right, I was battling with one of Eggman's robots when I got a pretty good shot in my side." he explained.

Amy just stood there like she was frozen. "Sonic we have to get that treated right now." she said while pulling out a first-aid kit. "Don't worry Amy it's just a scratch" he said in a positive attitude. "No Sonic we are going to treat it right now!" she yelled loudly.

Amy took out a paper towel and put some rubbing alcohol on it and rubbed it againist the wound. "(Wow I can't believe how tense Sonic muscles are)" she thought. After rubbing with alcohol, she put a bandage on it. "There you go all patched up" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Amy that feels alot better." he said. "Anyway thanks for your help, but I should be getting back to Tails's house." he said. "No Sonic please don't go your hurt." she begged him. "Alright I'll stay here for tonight since your the doctor." he said.

It was around 12:00 and Amy was still up knowing that the one she loved was downstairs on her couch. "(Go to sleep Amy.)" she kept telling herself.

She stayed up for another 30 minutes trying to got to sleep. "(Maybe if I just go down there to see him.)" she thought. Amy crept down her stairs as quite as a mouse. When she got downstairs Sonic was lying there asleep on the couch.

"(Just look at him he looks so gentle.)" she thought. Amy just couldn't help herself and leaned in until her lips was touching his.

Then, Sonic started to turn which made Amy run upstairs as fast as she could. "(I can't believe I just did that, I stole a kiss from Sonic the Hedgehog.) Amy thought to herself.

Then, she let out a big yelp in excitement. Hoping Sonic hadn't heard it she jumped her into covers and went to sleep. (I love you Sonic the Hedgehog.)

The next morning, Sonic was awaken by the smell of eggs and bacon. "(What's that smell?)" he thought to himself. Sonic got up off the couch and started to walk to Amy's kitchen.

When Sonic got to the kitchen he saw Amy there cooking them both breakfest. "Hey what are you cooking?" he asked. "Oh, Good morning Sonic; I'm just making you some breakfest." she answered.

"How's your cut this morning?" she asked. "Alot better thanks to you." he said. Amy had just finished breakfest when Sonic said that. "Gosh Amy, this all looks good!" he said with excitment.

"Oh, thank you Sonic." she said while blushing a little. Sonic and Amy where just sitting eating their food in silience when Amy decided to break the silience.

"Hey Sonic?" she asked. "Yeah, what is it Amy?" he said. "Do you ever think about settling down?" she asked him. "No, not really, you know dealing with Eggman and all." he explained. "Well, I mean I just don't want you hurt." she said sounding worried. "Don't worry Amy I'll be fine no matter what Eggman throws at me." he said. Sonic got done eating and started to walk to the door.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I should be heading back to Tails he's propbably worried about me." he said. "Wait Sonic you forgot something." she said while stopping him. "What is it Amy?" he asked. "You forgot this." she answered. Amy leaned towards Sonic and gave a kiss on the lips. Sonic stood there and returned the kiss. Amy felt like lightning had hit her and started to get dizzy. Amy just fainted right there in front of Sonic.

A couple of minutes later Amy woke up from being unconsious. "Amy are you alright?" Sonic asked. "What happened?" she asked. "You fainted while I was kissing you." Sonic answered. "Oh Yeah, I remember know." she said. "Well I should be heading to Tails's house see ya." Sonic said while heading out the door. Amy couldn't believe she had finally gotten a kiss from Sonic the Hedgehog

Later, Sonic had arrived at Tail's Workshop in Mystic Ruin. "Hey Sonic, where have you been?" Tails said as Sonic walked into his workshop. "I got stuck over at Amys last night." he answered showing him the bandage. Tails looked at his friend with a little smirk. "What are you smiling at?" Sonic asked. "Oh, nothing." Tails said with a little chuckle.

"Come here I want to show you something." Tails said. Sonic walked over to where Tails in front of a big cloth. "This is a new plane I'm working on right now." said Tails as he revealed the plane to Sonic. "Dang Tails you sure like planes don't you." Sonic said. "I call this the Cyclone." said Tails. The Cyclone was a yellow plane that looked like X-Tornado with blue wings and alot faster.

"Shew, Tails you've really outdone yourself this time." Sonic said while looking at the new plane. "Thank you." Tails said with his chin up. "Yeah, it looks really cool but it's not done yet; I'm still have to add the main computer." Tails said. "Well, I'll help you out buddy." Sonic answered.

Tails was already working on the plane, but Sonic was lost in deep thought. He was thinking about the way he had treated over the years and the kiss they shared this morning. Tails finally shouted loud enough for Sonic to hear. "What Tails?" he asked. You weren't paying attention were you." Tails answered. "Sorry I've been having alot on his mind." Sonic explained. "Is it about Amy?" Tails asked. "No" Sonic said while blushing a little. "Hey I gotta go Tails, I'll be back later." he said. Sonic just had this impulse to go Amy's really bad to explain things to her about the kiss. Sonic ran out the door leaving Tails with his plane. (He must really be thinking hard to himself to go see Amy) the liitle fox thought to himself while snickering.

Sonic was speeding down the streets of the city trying to clear his head about Amy. He kept thinking about the kiss that they shared this morning.

(Man it was just a simple kiss, but why can't I stop thinking about her.) He kepted thinking. Sonic was not paying attention to where he was going but his feet kept moving on their own. Suddenly, he was standing outside Amy's house.

(Why the heck am I here?) he asked himself.

Sonic walked up to Amy's front door and rang the doorbell. (Why do I feel like I'm not controling my body?) Sonic questioned himself. He kept ringing the doorbell, but got no answer.

Sonic looked in her window and noticed all the lights were off. (Dang she must not be home) he thought. Just then, a red car pulled into Amy's driveway and stepped out was Amy.

"Sonic why are you here?" Amy asked him. Sonic didn't know what to say; he wasn't sure himself why he was there. "Sonic, why are you here?" she asked again. Sonic had to make something up so it wouldn't seem strange.

"I was coming here to ask here to ask you something." Sonic replied. "Well, what is it?" Amy asked. (Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, now she suspects something; quick make something up!) Sonic yelled in his mind. Sonic stood there trying his best not to stutter. He didn't know why he was there in the first place, plus he was all sweaty, and Amy suspects something.

"I uh forgot, sorry, later" he said before taking off at high speeds. "Well, that was weird." Amy said to herself before grabbing her keys and opening her door to her house.

Sonic was in his house sitting againist his wall sulking, but he didn't know why. (Why am I so depressed, I just went over to Amy's house for no reason and ran away) Sonic thought to himself.

"Could I actually be falling for her?" he asked himself. (I keep thinking about her like there's no tomorrow, I can't get her out of my mind how she laughs and looks so cute.) he kept thinking to himself. "I need to talk to someone." Sonic told himself.

Sonic got up from where he was sitting and walked to his phone. He picked it up and called his oldest friends. "Hello" said a voice on the other line. "Hey, Joey" Sonic replied.

Joey was a hedgehog just like Amy and Sonic and had been one of Sonic's friends since East High School. He had orange fur, was a year older than Sonic, and his quills stood straight up.

"Oh, hey Sonic" Joey answered. "Hey man, I've been having this big problem lately and I need to talk to someone about it." Sonic explained. "Ok, shoot, I'm all ears" Joey said.

"Well, yesterday I was battling one of Eggman's robots and I beat him but he got a good shot in my side, so since I was in the neighborhood I stopped by to see Amy, but she said the wound and patched it up and made stay the night. This morning I was on my way out when she kissed me, but the strange thing is I didn't mind and returned the kiss. This afternoon I went over to Amy's house again, but she wasn't home. So, I was on my way, but then she pulled into her driveway and asked what I was doing, but I got scared and ran. Since then, I've been really depressed and I keep thinking about her." Sonic explained.

Joey was awestruck at what his friend had just told him. "Sonic I'm not going to lie to you; I think you've fallen for Amy Rose." Joey said calmely.

What Joey had told him, had hit him with a sharp point his stomach. "WHAT!!!" Sonic yelled. "Face it, Sonic you've fallen for the girl you've always ran from." Joey answered.

"But, what I do" Sonic asked sounding scared. "Well, do what you have to do." Joey explained. "Which is." Sonic said wondering. "You have to tell her how you fell." Joey answered.

Sonic didn't know what to say or think; he had developd fellings for Amy, the one person he had always ran from. "Joey, I don't think I can do that" he said. "Well, you better or else your never feel any better than you do right now. Joey replied. "Alright Joey, I'll try. I'll ask her on a date tomorrow and tell her." Sonic explained.

"Now, there's the Sonic the Hedgehog I know." said Joey. Well, Good luck tomorrow. Joey said. They both hung up after that last word. Sonic was really nervous about tomorrow while getting in his bed to go to sleep.

The next morning, Sonic woke up feeling very confident about today. He was going to ask Amy out on a date with him. Sonic got out of his bed and started doing his morning routine: eat breakfest, brush his teeth, and get ready for his morning run.

"Okay, today I will give Amy the best day of her life." he told himself. Sonic went out through his front door as fast as he could.

It was about 12:30 when Sonic got back from his morning run. (Okay Sonic, it's time.) Sonic thought with a gulp. Sonic walked over to his phone and dailed Amy's number. "Hello." answered Amy. "Hey Amy, it's me Sonic." he said.

"Sonic!? What do you want." she asked with a little excitment. "Amy I was wondering, would you like to go somewhere tonight?" Sonic said with a little confidence. Amy was in shocked in what he had just asked. The hedgehog who had always avoided her was asking her on a date.

"Sure Sonic, what about a moive?" she asked. Sonic felt really releived now that the asking part was over, but the hard part would be tonight. "Sure, pick you up around 7:00." he answered. "Ok, see ya tonight." She said controlling her excitment.

Sonic hung up the phone after that. He couldn't believe it he finally asked out Amy Rose and couldn't wait for his date tonight.

It was around 6:50 and Sonic was getting really nervous how he was going to tell Amy how felt. (Don't worry, I'll wait till after the date to tell her.) he thought. With everything ready to go Sonic raced off to Amy's house.

Amy was outside her house waiting for Sonic to pick her up. It was around 7:05 and he still wasn't there. "Where is he?" she kept asking herself. Just then, Sonic walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder which made Amy jump. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah sure Sonic just don't scare me like that again." she answered. "Alright, let's go." he said with a smile. Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and sped off to the movies.

When the movie was over, it was around 8:50. Sonic and Amy walked out of the moives talking to each other, until Sonic's stomach started growling. "Well, it looks like somebody is hungry" Amy said with a chuckle.

Sonic just blushed a little about his embarresment. "Want to get some thing to eat?" he asked. "Sure why not, the night is still young." Amy said with a giggle. Sonic picked her up and ran to the faciest restaurant in Staion Square.

Amy was shocked to the name of the restaurant **Palace O' Twilight**. "Sonic this is the faciest and expensive restaurant in Staion Square." Amy said awestruck. "Don't worry a person I know owns the place." he said.

Sonic and Amy walked in and noticed their were no tables available except for in the back that said private. "Sonic how can we get a table when there's not one." Amy said sounding worried.

Sonic walked up to the person at the front desk and asked for a table in the private section, but the lady said he couldn't have one. "That's it let me talk to the owner." Sonic said fustraighted. The lady got a phone out, and dailed a number to the owner's office, and started to explain how a angry customer wanted to have a room in the private section. The owner asked who he was; the nurse told him it was a guy named Sonic the Hedgehog. The owner said in a very serious tone to give him a room in the private section.

The lady got up and said "Please follow me to your table." Sonic and Amy walked to the back of the restaurant with lady to the private section. When the lady opened the door, Amy was so shocked how big the private section and amazed how beautiful it was. The whole room looked like one big sunset. "Your waiter will be here shortly." the lady said while she walked out the door.

Amy and Sonic sat at the table in the middle of the room. "Wow Sonic, I gotta say that was vey impressive." Amy told him. "Thank you." he replied. "So how do you know the owner of this restaurant?" Amy asked. "Well about a month ago, I was doing my morning run when I saw a person being mugged by 3 guys, so I helped him out and he turned out to be the owner of this restaurant." Sonic explained.

"Oh Sonic, that was sweet of you. You're always helping people in need." Amy replied. Sonic was blushing like mad after she said that. The rest of the meal was went smoothly after that.

When Sonic brought Amy home after the date he decided it was time to tell her what he wanted to tell her ever since he defeated Eggman at Emarld Coast to save Amy.

"Amy I have something to tell you." he said. "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked. "Ever since I've rescued you Eggman all those years ago we've become good friends. Even though you chased me everywhere I went I want to know the reason is why I ran was because I was scared." Sonic explained.

"Scared of what?" Amy asked him. "To tell you I love you Amy Rose." Sonic finally said. Amy was shocked at what he had just said. "I love you Amy Rose" he repeated.

Sonic walked to Amy and took her hand. "And I'm sorry for not doing this again." he said. Amy was blushing like crazy.

Sonic had just told her that he loved her and was holding her hand. Sonic leaned in towards Amy's face and finally kissed again but this time he did it for his love towards Amy.

Amy was so happy and return the kiss with tears of joy in her eyes. They stayed like this for at least 5 minutes when they pulled apart they both were gaspng for air.

"Sonic thank you. I love you so much it hurts." she said crying tears of joy. Sonic pulled in for a hug and looked into her beautiful jade eyes. "Amy, I love you too." Sonic said holding her. They stayed like this for 10 minutes, knowing finally they both loved each other.


End file.
